


Interlude

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlets, Gen, Lannister stuff, More direwolf stuff, More letters from Ned, Post Robert's Rebellion, Uncle/Nephew Incest, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Side stories in the Broodmare Universe that take place in the past, present and future.





	1. Chapter 1

“No.”

“Oh come on, Ned, it's a good name.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Benjen, help me out here.”

“I'm gonna have to side with Ned on this one.” The youngest Stark brother and the newly titled Lord of Three Wolves, a title given to him after the Rebellion as a thank you for being the Stark in Winterfell in such troubling times, bluntly stated as he watched his oldest brother and now liege lord, Brandon, smile disappear into a frown as Ned, also newly titled as Lord of Moat Cailin, held the babe who is the embodiment of the North despite his sire having such prominent features himself. 

“You always side with Ned!”

“I do not always side with Ned! I'm just siding with him on this!” 

“I just think given the past situation we should give him this particular name.”

“Well I think it's a bad idea and I have several reasons to back that statement up.”

“What are the reasons?” The new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North, Brandon Stark, questioned his brother a little put off that his quiet brother was so against his choice of name along with the fact that Ned wouldn't even look him in the face when rejecting his idea something their father might have been fine with but it wasn't fine with him he had led Northern armies during Robert’s Rebellion he demanded respect. 

“Well first off I don't think the King would appreciate you naming his son after the man who almost killed him and second it’s going to be really confusing later on when your son is named Robb and your nephew is named Robert.” 

“But it's a good name!”

“Gods, are you three still trying to name him?”

“We would have had him named and tucked into bed hours ago, Catelyn, if your husband would just accept that we are not calling him Robert!” 

“This again?” Catelyn Tully, Brandon's wife from the Riverlands and the mother of his child, exclaimed while rolling her eyes at the three men who were given a task hours ago and still haven't completed it yet as she entered her lord husbands solar with a lit candle in one hand and her slumbering child cradled in the other as if wondering why her husband had not come to bed. 

“Yes, dear wife, this again!”

“My lord, we get it that he was your friend practically your third brother and that he died fighting for that insane cause you two got yourselves into but surely there is other names you could give the boy.”

“I think perhaps I have a solution to our problem.”

“I’m all ears.”

“You were fostered in the Vale were you not?” Ned Stark now the Lord of Moat Cailin and Protector of The Neck questioned his brother still not looking up at him but looking down at his nephew, and the only thing left of their sister, in his arms as the babe starred up at him with the same steel gray eyes that the Stark men have and the ones that his mother used to have while his brothers seemed still roaring to go he wasn't allowed to properly mourn his sister or sleep for that matter Ned felt drained but the love he has for this babe made it all seem worth it.

“Gods, Ned, I asked for your solution to this problem not for you to repeat knowledge known to everyone!” 

“I believe Ned is getting at something.”

“Then he should get to the point quickly.” 

“The boy, regardless of his future secondary gender, will not be taken seriously if given a Targaryen name-”

“I said quickly!” Lord Brandon Stark snapped at them clearly showing his irritation towards his brothers and wife though he never meant to startle the babes both boys shifted as if threatening to wake and throw a tantrum this reminded what little memories the head of House Stark had of when their mother had brought cool, calm and collected Ned into the world while he was an average sized babe he never showed any signs of wolfs blood like himself, Lyanna and even Benjen had thought it was only a drop the one distinct memory was during a particular loud fight their parents had young Brandon was worried that little Eddard would wake up and cry but kept surprisingly quite a trend that would catch on it would seem. 

“You've named your heir after your fallen friend, wouldn't your foster father be offended if you didn't name your nephew or future son after Lord Arryn?”

“A few Stark’s of the past have been named Jon.”

“Then Jon his name shall be!”

“Jon Snow...a perfect name for babe with skin as white as snow.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No need to draw steel, Ser Jaime!”

“Your Uncle said he was sending you a pet - that's not a pet that's a beast!” 

“Don't be alarmed I am the blood of the North it won't hurt me.”

“You're heavily pregnant and that thing is as big as a horse, of course, I'm going to be alarmed!”

“It may be bigger than most hounds but it's not that big…yet.” Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, or better known to his family as Jon, reassured the golden kingsguard as the heavily pregnant omega began to bond with the young direwolf something about its white fur and red eyes mesmerized him.

His Uncle Brandon had written that while out hunting him and his men had stumbled across a female direwolf and her pups two bits of information had surprised Jon the first was that shockingly the mother had bonded with his uncle as if she was a pet and the second was the number of pups she had tucked away in the den was thirteen pups enough for the Stark children in Winterfell, Moat Cailin, Three Wolves and even for him in King's Landing which is why Jory Cassel was sent south to deliver the pup. 

“Yet?!”

“He's only a few months old.”

“Perhaps, my Prince, you'd prefer a safer maybe even a tamer companion?”

“Targaryens of Old use to have dragons.”

“I doubt they let pregnant people near - GET IT OFF ME!” Ser Jaime Lannister began to say when the young direwolf decided this was the perfect time to leap up and place his front paws on the knight's shoulders looking him straight in the eye before leaning forward and giving the golden-haired man's face a lick even though the animal's intention turned out to be innocent Jaime’s face was still that of a man about to be mauled. 

“Oh stop being a wet blanket, Ser Jaime!”

“He practically took my face off!”

“All he did was lick you!”

“I guess I'm just not a dog person.”

“Let me guess you prefer cats?” Jon questioned his protector for the day as they continued their walk through the garden as the pup wandered ahead a little bit to sniff random plants but never strayed too far away him and the direwolf had only just met today and already their bond was strong the omega wasn't sure how the others would react to him though he was sure the pup would become a prominent member of House Targaryen in the months to come. 

“There were lions underneath Casterly Rock when I was a child.”

“Really?”

“They died of old age years before I took my oath.”

“That's too bad I would have liked to see them.“

“You have your own beast now no need to go looking for others.” Jaime retorted as their daily walk came to an end and began to escort the dark-haired omega back into the castle so that his charge could rest in his chambers then eventually attend the midday meal after his pregnancy was confirmed Jon began to eat three meals a day to keep his strength up and allowing the babe inside him to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

Beloved, 

I dreamt of you again last night.

You were in heat and confined to your chambers I couldn't stay away from you so I came to your aid as you whined and preened underneath me as I touched you. 

Your mouth tasted like the sweetest wines and your core made wild honey taste dull you are no doubt the sweetest creature I have ever had.

By the time I was done with you, you had love bites on the inside of your thighs, each side of your neck, and across your chest such a lovely sight that I wish I had learned to sketch so that I could keep that scene with me forever. 

When I woke up I was as hard as steel and the only thing that would sedate me was the memory of you at your farewell feast you looked like a proper prince and I wanted nothing more than to ravish you.

You’re always welcomed here at Moat Cailin.

Always yours.

Ned

—

Jon, 

Ashara read your latest letter giving her and my sons great joy something that is rare here in the frozen North. 

I did not like the thought of you being south at first and I still hate the idea especially after Ashara's brother, Arthur, wrote to us telling us of how much time you are spending with the Targaryens and especially with the Lannisters. 

You can't help getting close to the royal family as such as they are your sires family but I must caution you against becoming too close with the Lannisters they are vain and arrogant not suitable company for a prince. 

A man such as Tywin Lannister would no doubt take advantage of a vulnerable omega alone at court without a suitable chaperone if I had no responsibilities here I would have offered myself up as your sworn sword. 

Say the word, nephew, and I will send Howland Reed and a few of my men to act as your honor guard in that snake pit! 

Always Yours.

Ned

—

Beloved, 

I mourn for what little of relationship we had.

Though I suppose I should be happy this proves your fertility and cements your place at court but at the cost of carrying another man's child. 

If I had not been cursed by the Old Gods to be a beta I would have gotten you with child before any of this broodmare business came up so that when you left I would have had at least a part of you still here in Moat Cailin.

It would not have mattered to me if it was a boy or a girl but I would have prayed that it would have your soft gray eyes and a head full of your curls.

Instead, a wolf has once again been taken by a dragon who has gotten you with child that will sure be Valyrian through and through with that hair and those eyes.

You may never be mine but I will always be yours.

Ned


	4. Chapter 4

“What a rare sight! Both of my sons waiting in my chambers patiently!”

“Hello, Father.”

“Jaime.”

“Greetings, Lord Father.”

“Tyrion.” Lord Tywin Lannister, a man of six and fifty who was mostly bald with the exception of some serious golden bushy side whiskers that go exceptionally well with his gold and crimson outfit, greeted his youngest son as the older man entered his chambers only to find his sons lounging about as if they owned the place drinking his wine not that he drank it he simply kept it around for guests leaving drinking to his children he has to keep his wits while in this place.

“Have we figured out all the details of the Prince's household yet?”

“It would appear so but we have a slight problem.”

“Problem? A smart man like you Tyrion should be able to deal with this task without any misgivings.”

“Jaime and I already figured out that his attendants should be-”

“Someone around his age preferably a maiden from a noble house whose secondary gender is either omega or beta but if none can be found an omega youth would work just as well.” Tywin corrected the younger man as he sat down across from them watching the two of them shuffle through numerous papers something of a serious mood he's never seen them in before of course Tyrion always had a serious air to him but this was a new side of Jaime that he's never seen before. 

“As I was saying his attendants should be from all over Westeros so that connections can be made with House Targaryen.”

“We suggest - Margaery Tyrell, Alarra Velaryon, Myranda Royce, Olyvar Frey, Jeyne Westerling, Tristifer Botley, and Myrcella Baratheon.”

“With the prince being Northern and the queen Dornish, we didn't call any maidens from those areas.” 

“All fine choices...Cersei suggested Myrcella didn't she?”

“She thought it would be an excellent chance for Myrcella to meet potential husbands.” Ser Jaime Lannister explained the reason behind naming his niece as a candidate for the Prince's household as told to him by his twin not that he understood why she would want to bring her young daughter to court or how she was going to convince her husband, Robert Baratheon, to let their only daughter come but then again he doesn't have children. 

“Robert will marry her and Tommen to his bannermen she need not to look anywhere else for matches.”

“Of course, Father!”

“Now what's your problem?”

“We have chosen three men from the Westerlands to be his guard we just need to name a fourth.”

“Who are the men?” Lord Lannister asked as he watched as servants entered his chambers carrying small platters of food which was probably Jaime’s doing getting food into Tyrion's stomach would hopefully soak up as much wine as possible to make the rest of this interaction at least slightly enjoyable he dealt with enough drunk men when his father was Lord Lannister and he certainly didn't want to deal with them now.

“Sandor Clegane, Addam Marbrand, and Cousin Daven.”

“All fine, loyal choices.”

“We have no idea who to name as the fourth man mayhaps Lord Father you could help us choose.” 

“I know just the youth!”

“That was quick.” Ser Jaime said underneath his breath after his father took only a few seconds before coming up with a solution no doubt it was going to be someone connected House Lannister a cousin, bannerman or distance relation hopefully the man in question wasn't one of his Aunt Genna's ferret face brood it was bad enough that he had to squire with a Frey Jaime didn't want to come face to face with one every time he turned around. 

“Who would you choose Father?”

“There is a fine young man fostering in Lannisport that I believe would be the perfect fit.”

“No.”

“Tyrion-”

“I said no!” Tyrion roared at the men sitting in front of him with such fury that one would think there was an actual lion in the room, of course, it was a known fact that the youngest Lannister brother had a certain amount of anger inside him pinpointed at his family despite them all getting along generally well as such as the late Lady Joanna would have wanted it but underneath the surface was an anger that was waiting to explode.

“Bringing him here could bring him all sorts of good fortune can't you see that?”

“For the past sixteen years, he has wanted nothing to do with him! He was barely seven when he was forced to foster at Lannisport and it almost killed me! Now you want me to bring him here to this vipers nest because our Father has now deemed him useful?!” 

“There's no need to be so dramatic I know you like the bastard but you're acting as if I’m sending him to the front line to be killed.”

“Tyrion!”

“Next time you call my son a bastard I won't miss when I throw the next goblet of wine!”


	5. Chapter 5

“We may have a problem, Prince Jaehaerys.”

“What is the problem, Ser Barristan?”

“It has to do with your…dog.”

“Has Ser Jaime complained again? I am through with this nonsense! Ghost has lived in the castle for a year without a single incident!”

“It has nothing to do with Ser Jaime.” The older beta man with pale blue eyes and white hair known as Ser Barristan Selmy reported to the Northern looking Targaryen prince after joining Jon on his walk through the gardens while this particular Kingsguard wasn’t as friendly as Ser Jaime Lannister nor as distant as Prince Lewyn Martell, the only Dornish kingsguard, he was still gallant and respectful towards him.

“Then what is it?”

“It would seem that Ghost has taken a liking to Prince Oberyn’s favorite sand hound.”

“So? Ghost has bonded with numerous hounds in the keep there's nothing to worry about.”

“I'm afraid it has become more than just bonding, my Prince.”

“Get to the point I'm growing tired of your small talk!” Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, better known as Jon Snow, snapped at his guard for the day in such a tone of voice that it was shouting but not so loud that others in the garden could hear Jon had learned early on that an unspoken rule of the Red Keep was that no matter where you went someone was always listening because chances are something you said privately in the morning would more than likely make it all the way to the king by nightfall.

“Prince Oberyn's sand hound has become pregnant and is pointing the finger at Ghost.” 

“That dog wonders just as much as Ghost does any other dog could have gotten her in the family way!”

“Martell sights the large size she has grown to as evidence.”

“How big are we talking about?”

“Larger than any pregnant dog I've seen.” Selmy said in a low voice without taking his eyes off a wandering Ironborn, one of the Master of Ships companions no doubt, passing them which was odd the royal garden not only held fauna but also a weirwood tree for those who worship the old gods which struck Jon as odd since its widely known that the Ironborn worship the Drowned God or none at all making the situation very suspicious luckily Ser Barristan was there with him. 

“Oh dear.”

“It would seem, and pardon my pun, that Ghost is in the dog house.”

“What are the chances that the dog will survive the labor?”

“Grand Maester Marwyn says she has low chances of surviving.”

“Will he cause trouble if she doesn't?” Jon questioned the older man while he only been in King's Landing for barely a year he still hasn't learned to play the game that all the courtiers, small council members and royal family seemed to already know how to do while at times it made no difference to him but now that his child was involved it made situation all the more serious. 

“While he chose that specific hound to accompany him here it’s no secret that he keeps more at Sunspear.”

“So it's likely that Prince Oberyn breeds them.”

“I don't see any other reason to have six hounds.”

“If the sand hound doesn’t survive labor I'm more than willing to pay him any lost wages.”

“Better to make peace than trouble when it comes to the Dornish.” The bold Ser advised the young prince as the two continued to walk while Selmy was rarely assigned to guard the king's youngest son he could see why Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur were so close to him while the youth had his usual Northern coldness but underneath was a softer side of him that never truly got to shine.

“Indeed.”

“There is an upside to this whole mess, Prince Jaehaerys.”

“I'm listening.”

“Correct me if I'm wrong but didn’t your uncle, Lord Stark of Winterfell, send all of the Stark children pups after he stumbled upon them on a hunt?”

“You’d be correct.” The Northern omega replied to his companion for the day as he felt the knights blue eyes stare into his gray ones as if staring into his soul it reminded Jon of how the statues in the Winterfell crypt stared at him that one time Uncle Brandon took him to see his mothers statue one of the three times he visited Winterfell as a child.

“It will be more than likely that the sand hound will only have one or two pups perhaps if the pups survive you can gift one to your babe...after all a Stark should always have direwolf.”

“My child is a Targaryen.”

“Your child has as much Stark blood in them as you do.”

“Perhaps you're right.”

“I always am.” Barristan spoke in a smug tone as the two of them watched the wind shake the plant life of the garden making it look like everything was dancing and for a hot second everything felt at ease as if there was nothing to worry about but Barristan would be a fool if he thought he could go through life without worry.

“No need to get cocky!”

“I wouldn't think of it, my Prince.”


End file.
